Fuego y Hielo
by parkyrim
Summary: EDWARDxSETH. YAOI. A Seth lo obligan a tomar clases de piano, Edward es su profesor. ¿Que pasará cuando esten solos en el aula y Seth no se aguante más?


**Disclainer: Este fic es YAOI (relación hombre-hombre) si no te gusta no leas :D Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Lean aver si les gusta :)**

**Fuego y Hielo..**

- Seth, VAS a tomar esas clases. Y no se discute.

Esas fueron la palabras finales de mi mamá. Y acá estoy llendo hacia unas clases de piano. No me gustaba la idea, la música no era lo mío pero no me quedaba otra.

Llegué al maldito lugar donde tendrían lugar las clases y me senté a esperar en el banquito del piano. No tardó en entrar el profesor.

- ¿Seth? -reconocí esa voz al instante.

- ¡Edward! ¿Que hacés acá? -Dije emocionado. Esto no sería tan malo después de todo.

-...Soy el profesor... Nunca me imaginé que te interesara tocar el piano...

- Sinceramente... no. Mi mamá me obliga. Piensa que no hago nada con mi vida.

- Y... un poco de razón tiene. -Me sonrió amablemente.-Empezemos.

- ¡Si!

Me explicó muchas cosas. Pero, a decir verdad no le presté mucho atención. El tenerlo tan cerca me resulta desagradablemente agradable.

- Seth. Sé que no estas prestando atención. Escucho lo que piensas. Te pido por favor que no me hagas malgastar el tiempo. Alguien podria estar aprovechando esta clase mucho mejor que vos..

- ¡No! Perdón Edward, prometo tratar de concentrarme.

- Bien.

Me siguió explicando y mostrandome las notas. Mi vista se enfocó en su boca, tan irresistiblemente cerca de la mía. Él sumido en la explicación, no pudo ver que me habia acercado a él mas de lo normal. Ni yo lo noté, hasta que vi sus dorados ojos a escasos centimetros de los mios. Él me miró etrañado.

- Seth... ¿Que haces?

No le respondí, simplemente me seguí acercando a él hasta que mis labios rozaron los suyos. Para mi sorpresa, él no se alejó, por lo contrario, presionó más sus suaves labios de mármol contra los mios, Transformandolo en un beso real. Fue breve, pero dulce y exigente a la vez. Segundos después Edward se separó de mi disculpandose y siguiendo con la clase.

Salí de allí muy confundido pensando en lo que había pasado. Debía admitir, que eso, muy en lo profundo, lo había estado deseando desde hace mucho. Pero jamás se me cruzó por la cabeza siquiera intentarlo. No sabía porque, pero sentía algo, que sabia que no debia sentir por él, algo, más allá de una amistad. Él era alguien, con quien podría pasar la vida entera hablando sin aburrirme nunca, Alguien que sabía que siempre estaría ahí cada vez que lo necesite, Alguien que admiraba más que a nadie en el mundo, por sus valores y su nobleza. Y sobre todo, en su presencia, me sentía pleno. A su lado no sentía ese vacío en mi corazón. Él era... Perfecto. Debía admitir esta vergonzosa verdad también: Me estaba enamorando de Edward Cullen.

Decidí ir por el bosque, asi que apenas me adentré lo suficiente como para no ser visto, me transformé. Llegué a un claro junto a un río, volvi a mi forma, me puse mis pantalones y me senté. Unos recuerdos muy recientes no dejaban de dar vueltas por mi cabeza, Edward correspondiendo a mi beso, La dulzura de sus labios, su olor...

- Besaba tan bien...-Dejé escapar.

- Hola Seth. -Escuché a mis espaldas la voz de Edward. Quise que la tierra me tragara. Seguramente había escuchado lo que habia dicho, y, no solo eso, sino que también habia leido mis pensamientos, los cuales, se centraban en nuestro beso.

- E..Edward, ¿que haces aqui?

- Te estaba buscando. Queria... Pedirte perdón por lo de antes. -Dijo sentandose y mirandome con sus hermosos ojos dorados.

- Edward, no tienes que pedirme disculpas a mi, sino yo a vos. En serio... Perdón... -No pude evitar sentirme mal. Odiaba sentirme asi, odiaba sentirme atraído por Edward, odiaba ser Seth Clearwater. Pensé si todo sería más facil si yo no existiera.

- Eso, ni se te ocurra pensarlo.

- ¿eh..? ¿que cosa?- Lo miré intrigado.

- No seria todo más facil si no existieras.. Por lo menos no para mi Seth.

- Edward, ¿Porque tu vida seria más fácil con mi existencia?

El me miró y luego levantó la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

- Desde que Bella murió, mi vida no tenía sentido. Pero encontré mi puerto seguro en vos. La razón para no irme de aqui y convertirme en nómada y ese mounstruo que tanto odio. Vos, y sólo vos me mantuviste cuerdo. -Me sonrojé. no me vio, pero estaba seguro de que se había dado cuenta.- y no quiero que te sientas mal, ni por mi, ni por vos mismo. Te lo pido porfavor... Si tú caes... yo caigo. ¿Lo entiendes Seth?

- Si, eso creo...-Sentí como mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y miré para el otro lado, aunque Edward estaba con los ojos cerrados.

- Seth, ¿porque lloras?

- Yo... no... Lloro...

- El olor a agua salada en este bosque tiene mucho sentido... Vamos Seth, No me mientas, escucho tu respiración entrecortada...

Voltee la vista y Edward me miraba fijo y muy de cerca.

- Lo que pasa es que... No puedo aguantarlo, es demasiado para mi.

- Seth, ¿De que hablas?

- No puedo aguantar lo que siento. Me duele. Duele saber que nunca va a poder ser.

Para mi sorpresa, Edward pasó su brazo por atrás de mis hombros, e hizo que apoye mi cabeza en su frío pecho.

- ¿Que es lo que sientes?

- Amor, un doloroso, prohibido y dulce amor hacia vos.

- ¿Y por eso lloras?

- Si. -Escondi mi cara en su pecho. No importaba que yo le llevara una cabeza. Me sentía tan pequeño comparado con Edward.

- Seth..-Me tomó del menton y levantó mi cara mirandome a los ojos.- Creí que lo habías entendido. Digo, te correspondí un beso y lo que te dije, del puerto seguro y eso... Seth... Te amo. Mucho más de lo que nunca amé a nadie. Ni Bella provocaba en mi, lo que vos me provocas. Lo miré con los ojos abiertos y restos de lágrimas en los ojos y los cachetes.

- Yo también Edward. Ya nada importa, sólo vos.

Él me siguió mirando fijo y rompió el espacio que nos separaba. El beso no era tierno, sino apasionado. Se recostó sobre mi, y yo no tarde en desabrochar, o más bien arrancar, su camisa y pantalón, mientras él desabrochaba lentamente el mio, casi torturandome. Mi piel, caliente como el fuego, ardia con el contacto de la suya, fría como el hielo. Sólo el bosque fue testigo de lo que pasó ese día, y así deseabamos que fuera.

[Fin]

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Si les gustó, dejen reviews, y si dejan, Edward o Seth se les va a aparecer en su cuarto, bailando en zunga :B _**

**_Un besoo!! Graciassssss por leeeerrrrrr!!_ =D**

**_GenoBlack!!_**


End file.
